All-New Shining Time Station episode 101: A Brand New Beginning
by cartoonman412
Summary: It's a new beginning at Shining Time Station, and ever since Dan Jones, Ginny Johnson and Midge Smoot passed away and Stacy retired to spend more time with the new kids, Matt is now in charge of the station manager's desk, his wife, Becky is now in charge of the fortune telling business and Kara is now in charge of the farming business. Matt, Becky and Kara are now in their 30s.


_All-New Shining Time Station_ season 1 episode 101: _A Brand New Beginning_

Plot Summary: It's a new beginning at Shining Time Station, and ever since Dan Jones, Ginny Johnson and Midge Smoot passed away and Stacy retired to spend more time with the new kids, Matt is now in charge of the station manager's desk, his wife, Becky is now in charge of the fortune telling business and Kara is now in charge of the farming business. However, when Felix accidentally knocks over Craig's remote control helicopter and the propeller falls right off of it, they go right over to Stacy for some help on this problem and Mr. Conductor tells them a Thomas and Friends story that he tells him. Later, he eventually makes it up to Craig and puts the propeller back on the remote control helicopter.

 **Scene 1: Inside Shining Time Station/Matt's desk**

Matt: "Hello and welcome to Shining Time Station, everybody, please make yourselves more comfortable here."

The 10 young kids make themselves comfortable.

Just then, Stacy, Billy and Schemer arrive to check on Matt.

Stacy: "Good morning, Matt, how's the station manager's job going?"

Matt: "Oh pretty good, Aunt Stacy, I decided to do this ever since your retirement and my cousin, Dan's passing."

Stacy: "That's good, I'm so proud of you doing this in his memories, just like Becky's doing the fortune telling business in Midge's memories and Kara's doing the farming business in Ginny's memories."

Billy: "Well, we could always visit their graves and put a bunch of daffodils on them."

Schemer: "Good idea, I'm coming along with all of you."

 **Indian Valley Cemetery**

Becky: "Goodbye and farewell, Dan, may you rest in heavenly peace and thanks for the wonderful memories of our child hood years."

Matt: "And, Ginny and Midge, thanks for the wonderful memories with the 2 of you as well."

They all put daffodils on the 3 graves.

The 1st tombstone reads: _In Memoriam_ : _Ginny Johnson_ _(1927-1996)_.

The 2nd tombstone reads: _In Memoriam_ : _Midge Smoot_ _(1928-1998)_.

The 3rd tombstone reads: _In Memoriam_ : _Dan Jones_ _(1996-2012)_.

Billy: "Well? what do you say we all go back to the station?"

Kara: "Good idea, Billy, let's go."

They all head out on their way back to the station.

Back inside the station

Matt: "I made these picture frames with dry macaroni noodles, and put Ginny, Midge and Dan's photographs in them, that way, they'll always be in our hearts and minds."

Becky: "It's been almost a couple of years ever since they've gone to the skies of heaven, Shining Time Station isn't just the exact same without them."

Kara: "Actually, 26 years can't be that long."

Becky: "At least Midge let me keep the fortune telling business."

Kara: "And at least Ginny let me keep the farmin' business, such as sellin' fresh apples and produce."

Felix: "So, what do you guys wanna do around here?"

Olivia: "I don't know, what do you guys wanna do around here?"

Craig: "Hey, I have an idea, how 'bout we play with my remote control helicopter? and, Felix, you can make it fly around anywhere you like, but you can't make it fly around near potted trees."

Felix: "Sure, Craig, I got it."

Craig: "Good idea, Felix."

The 10 young kids head on out to test out Craig's remote control helicopter.

Janet: "Wow, look at that helicopter go."

Jeffrey: "Check it out, man."

Suddenly, the remote control helicopter begins going outta control and crash lands right into 1 of the potted trees.

Craig: "What just happened?"

Craig gets the remote control helicopter outta the potted tree, then shows Felix the propeller that was broken off.

Craig: "Felix, how many times have I told you not to let my remote control helicopter go near any potted trees?"

Felix: "I don't know, Felix, but you're the 1 who knows how to count."

Craig: [Sighs Heavily]

Craig has no patience for this, and he knows that it took him all day to set up the remote control helicopter that he saved up for with his cash, and even though he's angry and fed up about it, he thinks about a much better way to handle the problem.

So he picks up the messed up remote control helicopter in his left hand and leads Felix right over to Matt, Kara, Becky and Stacy with his right hand.

Upon reaching the 5 grownups, Craig shows Stacy the messed up remote control helicopter.

Craig: "Stacy, Felix needs to begin respecting my personal property, I explained to him that this helicopter was for short flying only, and I also promised my good friends that they would get to see the helicopter when it won a contest, but he made it fly right near a potted tree, and I did tell him not to do it."

Stacy: [Sighs In Relief]

Stacy: "Well, Craig, I'm very proud of you coming to me for help on this problem, and I can tell that even though you're angry and fed up about it, you finally decided to be a much better person by not resorting to yelling and hitting."

Craig is now cheered up at that comment.

Just then Mr. Conductor appears right in front of them.

Mr. Conductor: "Is there a problem going on around here?"

Felix: "Yes, Mr. Conductor, there is, Craig's fed up with me 'cause I accidentally broke the propeller off his remote control helicopter."

Mr. Conductor: "Tough break, but you know, the exact same thing happened to Rosie and Neville that 1 time, and I got a sequel story to tell about."

Mr. Conductor: [Blows Golden Train Whistle]

 _ **All-New Thomas and Friends**_ **story segment:** _ **Rosie, Neville and the Fruitiful Afternoon**_

Narrator: "It was a very good morning on Sodor, and Neville was feeling very pleased with himself, his black coat of paint gleamed in the sunshine just as he sped along the line, he reached the junction just as Rosie puffed in with some Freight Cars. Neville was surprised to see her coming by.

Neville: "Hey, what are you doing here, Rosie? you should be at the next station by now, you're late."

Rosie: "I know, these Freight Cars have been troublesome to me all morning."

Neville: "Well that's no excuse, Rosie, nothing should stop us, the Fat Controller and his wife rely on us to be on time, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Narrator: "And Neville puffed importantly away."

Rosie: "Know it all."

Narrator: Neville arrived at the harbor, It was market day, the harbor yard was filled with the sweet smell of fresh fruits from faraway lands, the fruit was delivered in big ships, Neville watched the strawberries, oranges, melons, and bananas being carefully loaded into his Freight Cars, then he set off to the station on the main line.

Narrator: Along the way, he met Percy.

Neville: "Really reliable, that's me!"

Neville: "Too bad the exact same can't be said for Rosie, goodbye!"

Emily: "What was that about?"

Percy: "That was trouble, trouble for Rosie, just wait and see."

Narrator: Rosie was back in the yard, and busy shunting, she had the Freight Cars in a good fashionly order, and was making up for lost time, but the station master had terrible news.

Rosie's Driver: "What just happened?"

Station Master: "Neville's wheels have jammed, we need Rosie's help right away."

Narrator: Rosie set off to the rescue, she found Neville stuck on the line and looking depressed, Rosie couldn't help laughing her face off.

Rosie: "Got yourself in a jam, right, Neville? what you might call a very sticky situation?"

Neville: "Forget about it, it's not a good idea having jammed wheels."

Rosie: "And not very reliable, either, I'm quite surprised you let it happen, Neville, nothing should stop us railroad engines."

Rosie's Driver: "That's quite enough, Rosie, can you push these Freight Cars?"

Rosie: "Of course I can, there's no time to lose, Neville's done way too much of that already."

Narrator: Neville grumpily hissed steam just as Rosie was coupled to the Freight Cars.

Rosie: "Off we go!"

Rosie: "I'll need to go faster to get there in time, those black engines are so unreliable."

Rosie's Driver: "Be very careful, Rosie."

Narrator: Rosie was in such a hurry, she didn't see that the sign had failed and that she had been diverted right into a siding.

Rosie's Driver: "Look out, Rosie!"

Narrator: Rosie's driver applied the brakes, but it was way too late, she had jumped clear, but smashed fruits have splattered all over Rosie, and the Fat Controller and his wife arrived.

Fat Controller: "Rosie, you're not to blame for the sign failure,"

Fat Controller's Wife: "but we don't run a jam factory."

Rosie: "Yes, kind sir and ma'am, sorry about that, kind sir and ma'am."

Narrator: and Rosie squelched depressingly away.

That night, Percy's place at the Roundhouse was silent, Neville and Rosie were feeling terribly sorry for themselves, and at last, Percy spoke to them.

Percy: "You know, there's more than 1 way to get jammed, we all learned from that today."

Narrator: But still, there was silence.

Percy: "What's more than that? we also learned that sometimes when railroad engines help 1 another out of a jam, things can still go crazy."

Neville: "'So?"

Percy: "So that means we learned a lot today, and therefor,"

Narrator: Then Rosie spoke up.

Rosie: "We're super brave engines after all."

End of sequel story segment...

 **Back at the Station again**

Felix: "So did Rosie and Neville work it out together as always?"

Mr. Conductor: "They sure did, Felix, and I bet you and Craig can do the exact same things like they did."

Felix: "Okay, I'll go tell him right away."

Felix goes off to tell Craig that he's terribly sorry for what just happened.

Felix: "Craig, I'm terribly sorry that I broke the propeller off your remote control helicopter, but we'll fix it back up in the nick of time."

Craig: "Okay, Felix, at least you're forgiven right now."

 **Inside the jukebox**

Grace: "Well, it sure is good to see Felix and Craig makin' up with 1 another."

Didi: "I think they're beginning to get along."

Tex: "And even work it out."

Rex: "You said it, Tex."

Tito: "And speakin' of workin' it out, it's time to play a real good song, hit it, everybody."

Jukebox Band members: [Playing Music On Instruments]

Tex: _**Try to see it my way**_

 _ **do I have to keep on talkin' 'til I can't go on?**_

 _ **while you see it your way**_

 _ **run the risk of knowin' that our love may soon be gone**_

Rex: _**we can work it out, we can work it out**_

Tex: _**think of what you're sayin'**_

 _ **you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright**_

Rex: _**think of what I'm sayin'**_

 _ **we can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight**_

Tex: _**we can work it out, we can work it out**_

Rex: _**life is very short, and there's no time**_

 _ **for fussin' and fightin', my friend**_

Tex: _**I have always thought that it's a crime**_

 _ **so I will ask you once again**_

Rex: _**try to see it my way**_

 _ **only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong**_

Tex: _**while you see it your way**_

 _ **there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long**_

Rex: _**we can work it out, we can work it out**_

Tex: _**life is very short, and there's no time**_

 _ **for fussin' and fightin', my friend**_

 _ **I have always thought that it's a crime**_

 _ **so I will ask you once again**_

Rex: _**try to see it my way**_

 _ **only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong**_

 _ **while you see it your way**_

 _ **there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long**_

 _ **we can work it out, we can work it out**_

[Music Ends]

 **Outside the jukebox/back inside the station**

Felix: "Wow, Craig, look at that helicopter go."

Craig: "I know, Felix, and I'm lucky you're being most careful around my personal property."

Matt: "And, Felix, next time these things happen,"

Becky: "You should always tell a grownup right away."

Fade to another black screen...

A memorial dedication reads: _Dedicated to the loving memories of Barbara Hamilton (1926-1996), Bobo Lewis (1926-1998), George Carlin (1937-2008), Ari Magder (1983-2012), Leonard Jackson (1928-2013) and Gerard Parkes (1924-2014)_.

 **End Production Credits**

 _ **Directed by Matthew Diamond, Gregory Lehane, Stan Swan, Wayne Moss, John Ferraro and Steve Wright**_

 _ **Created by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow**_

 **Cast Members Credits**

 _ **Didi Conn as Stacy Jones**_

 _ **Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer**_

 _ **Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers**_

 _ **Steve Martin as Barton Winslow**_

 _ **Michael Gambon as JB King**_

 _ **Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor**_

 _ **Jason Woliner as Matt Jones**_

 _ **Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones**_

 _ **Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper**_

 _ **Owen Wilder as Felix Jones**_

 _ **Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones**_

 _ **Max Charles as Jeffrey Lawson**_

 _ **Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson**_

 _ **Connor Corum as Alex Albertson**_

 _ **Courtney Pitts as Chloe Hilbert**_

 _ **Lane Styles as Melanie Warner**_

 _ **Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson**_

 _ **Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg**_

 **Voice Cast Members**

 _ **Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing (voice)**_

 _ **Olga Marin as Didi (voice)**_

 _ **Wayne White as Tex (voice)**_

 _ **Craig Marin as Rex (voice)**_

 _ **Vaneese Thomas as Grace (voice)**_

 _ **Hank Azaria as Neville (voice)**_

 _ **Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice)**_

 _ **John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice)**_

 _ **Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice)**_

 _ **Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice)**_

 _ **Kath Soucie as Emily (voice)**_

 _ **Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice)**_

 _ **Jim Broadbent as the Station Master (voice)**_


End file.
